Power Rangers Zeo
Power Rangers Zeo (often abbreviated as PRZ, and often simply called Zeo) is the fourth season of the Power Rangers franchise. It originally aired in 1996, and is based on the Super Sentai series Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Zeo introduced all-new Ranger costumes for the first time, a pattern that would repeat each subsequent season, in keeping with the Super Sentai source material. Prior to the series premiere, 32 non-canonical Zeo Serial shorts were each shown in place of the "Today on Power Rangers" segments during the last run of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 and Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Production Following the release of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Saban had to deal with a general decline in the brand's popularity. While ratings for Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were still solid during the show's third season, consistently ranking #1 in its weekday time slot, they nevertheless fell from the show's first two seasons. Combined with declining merchandise sales, Saban was faced with the the threat of Power Rangers losing its phenomenon status. With the fear of a continued decline, it was eventually decided that a major shakeup in the status quo was necessary. According to then-president of Saban's children entertainment division, Peter Dang, a wide number of options were considered, including the possibility of killing off major characters. Producers eventually settled on cosmetic changes (and a few casting changes), to match the source footage of ''Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. ''This allowed a completely new range of merchandise to be released while cutting costs. Sentai footage could be heavily used again as it had early in the series' run. 1234 5 While early ratings for the show were high, maintaining the #1 ranking, they eventually faltered and the show struggled to beat out fellow Fox Kids shows Goosebumps and even sister-series Big Bad Beetleborgs. Saban then brought back Austin St. John in the role of Jason, hoping that the return of one of the original five rangers would bring back older viewers. Sypnosis : "I am very proud of all of you. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well. But the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new, and more advanced, fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers Zeo, the next level in the fight against Evil!" : ―Zordonsrc Picking up where Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had left off, one fateful day, Master Vile used his Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children (although they retained their memories). While the Alien Rangers of Aquitar and a restored Billy Cranston defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return (except for Aisha, who sent back her new friend Tanya in her place), the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal. Their victory did not last long. Rito Revolto and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers find the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fall into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations where Zordon and Alpha 5 retreated to during the explosion. Up on the moon, Lord Zedd's Moon Palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth and do not want any competition. As Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their minions flee for their lives, the power of the Zeo Crystal is harnessed and given to Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. They are now the Power Rangers Zeo, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. With new weapons and a new Zeo Megazord, the Rangers are able to fend of the mechanized menaces of King Mondo, Queen Machina, and their son Prince Sprocket. During their battles, a strange new Power Ranger in a shining gold uniform is spotted, helping them and vanishing without warning. Though several red herrings as to his identity are dropped, the Gold Ranger is revealed to be a new ally, Trey of Triforia, who is on a mission to help fight evil throughout the galaxy. When Mondo's attempts to destroy him causes his Gold Powers to become unstable, Trey requests that a new host be found for them. Fortunately, an old friend is willing to take up the mantle: Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger. Fed up with his losses, King Mondo unearths the legendary Damocles Sword and fights the Zeo Rangers himself, but he falls to the power of the Super Zeo Megazord and is destroyed. In Mondo's absence, the Machine Empire suffers through a shift in power. Looking to overthrow the Empire from within, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd send their servant Louie Kaboom into the Machine Moon Base, but he defies his masters and rules the Empire himself instead. Louie is later killed by Mondo's estranged son Prince Gasket, who with his wife Archerina attempts to retake his denied birthright as the ruler of the Machine Empire. However, Gasket's plans are quickly dashed when a fully-repaired King Mondo returns to the throne. Meanwhile, Jason's life-force is weakening due to the Gold Powers being incompatible with humans, and the Rangers must find a way to restore them to Trey before they and Jason are lost forever. The situation is only made worse when Zedd's and Mondo's forces begin competing to steal away the Gold Powers first, but the Rangers are able to restore them to their rightful owner, and Trey repays the favor by using the Gold Powers to defeat a giant King Mondo... by turning himself and his friends into giant Power Rangers! Mondo later receives one final insult to injury when Zedd and Rita give him a gift-wrapped bomb as a "peace offering", which blows him and his servants into scrap. Characters Rangers * Zordon: An old powerful sage from Eltar; Mentor and creator of the Power Rangers. * Alpha 5: Robot assistant of Zordon. * Billy Cranston: Former Blue Ranger, now aids the team as their technical adviser. He left Earth to be cured of his rapid aging on Aquitar, deciding to live there. * Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers: Aliens from Aquitar. Civillians * Dr. Jewel: A scientist who discovered the upcoming arrival of the Machine Empire, having seen a Gear Ship. (Non Canon) * Dr. Kender: Met with Dr. Jewel to discuss the Machine Empire's arrival. (Character is Canon, though her appearance in the Zeo Serial isn't) * Joseph Saunders: Observatory custodian who caught site of a Quadrafighter in the telescope. (Non Canon) * Wolfgang Blizzard: News reporter. Interviewed Joseph Saunders about his discovery, as well as trying to get Drs. Jewel and Kender to provide more info on the Machine Empire (described as aliens). (Non Canon) * The Governor of California: Appeared on television to confirm the arrival of the Machine Empire (once again. described as aliens), and to deliver a plea to the Power Rangers to save Earth from them. (Non Canon) * Bulk and Skull: Two former bullies, turned junior cops then detectives hired by Lt. Stone. * Ernie, owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center. * Lieutenant/Detective Jerome Stone: A Police Officer who was fired because of Bulk and Skull's behavior as overeager junior officers. He turned to the detective agency and started his own detective office. * Shawn: Former boyfriend of Tanya, though the two as well as Adam agreed to be friends. * Veronica: Shawn's girlfriend (Though given her reaction to his loss, might have broken up with him). * Mr. Caplan: Principal of Angel Grove High School. Informed Billy that he had enough credits for graduation. Sometime in the school year, he left for a vacation. * Ms. Appleby: Teacher at Angel Grove High. * Sam Trueheart: Adopted David Trueheart. * David Trueheart: Tommy's brother, who found out that. * Emily: Ernie's new waitress and Jason's love interest. Villains * Machine Empire ** King Mondo: King of the Machine Empire ** Queen Machina: Queen of the Machine Empire ** Prince Sprocket: King Mondo's second and youngest son. ** Klank & Orbus: Mondo's two henchbots go down to Earth to supervise many of the Machine Empire's attacks. Klank will hurl Orbus at it, energizing it and making it grow. ** Prince Gasket: King Mondo's first and oldest son. He brainwashes Tommy later in the series and makes him think he is king. ** Archerina: Prince Gasket's wife. ** Cogs: Footsoldiers of the Machine Empire * Evil Space Aliens ** Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa: The Power Rangers first villains, retreated from the moon since the invasion of the Machine Empire. ** Louie Kaboom: Zedd and Rita's monster sent to destroy the Machine Empire but failed after Rito and Goldar lost the remote. ** Goldar: Rita and Zedd's henchmen who lost his memory and worked for Bulk and Skull. Goldar eventually regained his memory and returned to Rita and Lord Zedd. ** Rito Revolto: Rita's brother who lost his memory and worked for Bulk and Skull. Rito eventually regained his memory and returned to Rita and Lord Zedd. ** Finster: Rita's monster maker and inventor. ** Squatt: ** Baboo: ** Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's Footsoldiers. * List of Zeo Monsters Arsenal * Zeonizers: Morphers that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and are used to pilot the Zeo Zords. * Zeo Power Weapons: An assortment of weapons used by the Zeo Rangers, combined to form the Zeo Blaster. ** Zeo Power Disc: Zeo Ranger 1 Pink's weapon. ** Zeo Power Double Clubs: Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow's weapon. ** Zeo Power Axes: Zeo Ranger 3 Blue's weapon. ** Zeo Power Hatchets: Zeo Ranger 4 Green's weapon. ** Zeo Power Sword: Zeo Ranger 5 Red's weapon. * Defender Wheel: Giant wheel that a Ranger can enter and send spinning at an enemy. * Zeo Jet Cycles: Five vehicles used for off-road transportation when the teleporter is down. * Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade: Standard Zeo Ranger weapons, serve as a laser gun or saber. * Super Zeo Gems: Powerful Artifacts that work similarly to the Zeo sub-crystals; Used to summon Super Zeozords. * Zeo Cannon: Powerful cannon that draws power from all the Zeo Rangers. * Golden Power Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Zords Zeozords System * Zeo Ultrazord ** Zeo Mega Battlezord *** Zeo Megazord (Zeozords) **** Zeozord 1 **** Zeozord 2 **** Zeozord 3 **** Zeozord 4 **** Zeozord 5 *** Red Battlezord ** Pyramidas * Super Zeo Megazord (Super Zeozords) ** Super Zeozord 1 ** Super Zeozord 2 ** Super Zeozord 3 ** Super Zeozord 4 ** Super Zeozord 5 * Warrior Wheel * Alternate Combination - Zeo Ultrazord (Super Zeo Megazord) Independent * Auric the Conqueror Evil Zords * Serpentera Episodes # A Zeo Beginning, Part I # A Zeo Beginning, Part II # The Shooting Star # Target Rangers # For Cryin' Out Loud # Rangers in the Outfield # Every Dog Has His Day # The Puppet Blaster # Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers # Graduation Blues # A Few Bad Seeds # Instrument of Destruction # Mean Screen # Mr. Billy's Wild Ride # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III # Inner Spirit # Challenges # Found and Lost # Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? # Trust in Me # It Came From Angel Grove # Bulk Fiction # Song Sung Yellow # Game of Honor # The Power of Gold # A Small Problem # A Season to Remember # Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise # Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers # Do I Know You? # Revelations of Gold # A Golden Homecoming # Mondo's Last Stand # Bomber in the Summer # Scent of a Weasel # The Lore of Auric # The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold # The Joke's on Blue # Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? # King for a Day, Part I # King for a Day, Part II # A Brief Mystery of Time # A Mystery to Me # Another Song and Dance # Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I # Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II # Hawaii Zeo # Good as Gold